Past, Meet Present
by ColorfulCats92
Summary: When Audrey receives a telephone call from her old friend Glenda, the boys find that their lives are about to be turned upside down, again.
1. Past, Meet Present

The night was much like every other in the Nichols/Parker household. Audrey and Walter pleasantly watched television in the living room. Their sons, Drake and Josh, were both upstairs, and surprisingly quite, in their bedroom. And their daughter, Megan, was perched at the dining room table doing her homework.

When their evening was disturbed by the ringing of the telephone, Audrey sighed,

"I'll get it."

She made her way into the kitchen and retrieved the phone hanging on the wall,

"Hello?" She asked politely.

"Audrey…Audrey Parker is that you?" Exclaimed the eager and excited voice coming from the other line.

"Yes, and this is…"

"Glenda Sherwood of course," the woman's voice rang loudly.

"Glenda! It's been ages!"

Glenda was a dear friend of Audrey's. They had met in college, both aspiring designers, and even spent much of their early adulthood together. They were inseparable, so much so that they had even forced their children to play together when they were little. Unfortunately, when Glenda got a job in L.A. designing and directing her own shoe company, the two parted ways. They had kept in contact via phone, but as life got in the way, as it often does, the two had a falling out. Now, however, it seemed the two were going to be reconnected at last. At least, that's what Audrey thought.

"Yes, far too long. I heard you got remarried. And to a local weatherman no less. Congratulations, dear. I was really hoping you'd find another man after…well, you know."

"Yes, Walter, he's a great man. His son Josh lives with us too, he's very sweet and bright. I couldn't be happier with the way my life has turned out."

"That's so wonderful to hear," Glenda replied, joyed by her old friend's happiness.

There was a long pause before Audrey spoke, "Glenda, is everything alright?"

"Oh Audrey, I think moving to L.A. has been one of the biggest mistakes of my life. Not two years after my business took off Fred left Elaine and I for a floosy I hired to model my shoes. Now, I don't even have my company. I'm completely broke. I lost my job, the house is being foreclosed, oh, Audrey, what am I supposed to do? I had to take Elaine out of school because I couldn't afford the tuition, we have nothing. I'm trying to find another form of employment, but it's so difficult to get a job and even if I do, I won't be making nearly as much as I had in the past. Certainly not enough to support myself and Elaine."

"Glenda, I'm so sorry, I had no idea," Audrey told her, thoroughly upset by her friends distress.

"I'm not so much worried about myself, but Elaine. I don't want her staying with me in a motel while I try to pick my life off the ground. And the public schools in L.A. aren't very great, that's why I had her enrolled in a private institution. She's not very good with people as it is, I can't imagine the way they'd treat her there."

Audrey quickly picked up on what Glenda was hinting at and feeling sympathy for her, spoke, "Well…I'd have to talk to Walter and the kids, but we do have a guest room I'm sure she could stay in until you get back on your feet."

"Oh, Audrey! Thank you so much for considering me. I'm terribly sorry to put you out like this, it's just, I have no one else to turn to."

"It's perfectly alright, let me talk to everyone and I'll call you back, okay?"

"Okay, again, thank you so very much."

Audrey and Glenda said their goodbyes and Audrey hung up the phone. She breathed deeply, suddenly feeling apprehensive about approaching her family. She left the kitchen and walked into the living room where she was immediately greeted by Walter.

"Who was on the phone?"

"My old friend Glenda, you know the designer I told you about?"

"The one with the shoes?" Walter asked.

"Yes, her business went under, she's lost everything."

"Oh no, that's awful."

"Yea…and she has a daughter, Elaine. I don't even know what I'd do to protect my children in such a situation."

"Audrey…"

"I was thinking because we have the guest bedroom, maybe she could come and stay with us until Glenda finds a job."

Walter smiled at the gentle and concerned demeanor of his wife, "Well, I say yes, now you just need to get the kids on board."

Audrey sighed, relieved by her husband's answer and turned to Megan, "Megan."

Megan looked up from her homework, "What?"

"Would you mind if my friend's daughter came to stay with us for a little while?"

"As long as she isn't staying in my room," Megan replied and went back to her work.

Audrey smiled, "No, she won't be."

Audrey was pleased she had two of the four votes needed to give Glenda an answer. The only two she had left were Drake and Josh and she couldn't imagine them being opposed to the idea.

She walked up the staircase and entered their bedroom. Drake was sitting on his bed playing guitar and Josh was studying on the couch in the middle of their room.

"Hey guys," Audrey said and sat down next to Josh.

"Hi, mom," Josh responded.

"Yea, what's up?" Drake asked and put down his guitar.

"Well, Drake you remember Glenda and Elaine right?"

Drake stared at his mom, mouth parted, and twitched, "Elaine Sherwood…Glenda's daughter…"

Drake indeed remembered Elaine from those long ago play-dates they had when their mother's would get together.

Drake was, at first, fond of Elaine. He'd follow her wherever she'd want to go like a lost puppy ogling over a potential owner. However, Drake found out soon enough that Elaine's adventures were mere plots to torture him. She was, as Drake describes it, Megan before Megan was Megan. She was mean, cruel, and found varies ways to get him in trouble. If Elaine spilt juice on the carpet, it was Drake's fault. If Elaine and Drake came home muddy with ruined clothes, it was Drakes fault for pushing her in with him. She was a convincing actress, sometimes even fooling him into believing he had done something wrong. The incident he remembered most, however, was when she persuaded him to play Doctor with her. This lead to her chasing him around the house with a sewing needle protesting he needed blood drawn. When their mother's finally broke them apart, Elaine had turned the story around and Drake ended up spending the remainder of that day shut up in his room.

"NO!" Drake shouted at his mother, "Anything that has to do with her, no."

"Drake, her mother needs my help. She'll only be staying with us until she can find a way to support her family."

Drake stood up, "Staying with us? You're considering letting that demon spawn live in our house. I don't think so."

"Drake!" Audrey yelled. She paused for a moment to calm down, and then spoke again, this time patiently, "Glenda and Elaine have lost everything. Glenda lost her job, they lost the house, she had to pull Elaine out of school, their lives are in shambles and you're sitting comfortably here calling her a demon spawn. I'm sorry, but I have to help her."

Audrey looked down at Josh, "I know you don't know her, but would you be alright letting her stay with us?"

"Of course, mom," Josh answered.

"Josh!" Drake shouted.

Audrey stood up and smiled weakly at Josh, clearly exhausted by today's events, "Thank-you," she spoke quietly and left the room.

"Josh!" Drake yelled again, "Are you insane. Elaine is basically Megan only with five years more experience. Do you understand what you've just brought into our house?"

"Drake," Josh said calmly, "That was a long time ago, I mean, maybe she's changed."

"Yea, probably into something far more evil and insane."

"Look man, I'm sorry, but it seemed like mom really wanted her here. I mean, they did lose everything."

"Oh, yea, sure, that's probably what she wants you to think. She'll come in here with a sob story, make you like her, but just wait, you'll be flat on your back with a knife in it as soon as you turn around."

"I'd actually probably be on my stomach. When someone stabs you in the back, it's unlikely that you'd…"

"I don't care!" Drake interrupted, "The point is, you're dead as soon as she gets here. We both are."

Drake sat down on the couch and sighed, "I can see it now, she'll probably team up with Megan and awful things will happen. _Very_ awful things…"


	2. Welcome to Your New Home, Elaine

Elaine was not at all excited by the news she'd be moving in with Audrey and her family. Her life had already been turned upside down once because Glenda's company got sued. And now she was being pawned off onto an unfortunate family. She knew the Parker's of course, but her relationship with them was somewhat of a distance memory. She could only recall the times she had spent with them during her childhood, but they had never been a large influence on her life.

"Mother," Elaine said, looking over at Glenda. The two were on their way to the airport, in a few short hours they'd be arriving at Elaine's new home with the Parkers/Nichols. "It's interesting how we have enough money to fly to San Diego, yet we've lost everything. Where did you get a couple hundred dollars for this trip?"

"I have a bit left over, don't worry about it," Glenda smiled reassuringly.

Elaine was not worried. She wanted the truth from her mother. She wanted to know why, exactly, she was moving to San Diego.

"So you're going to be staying with Larry until you find a job?" Elaine asked.

Glenda shifted uncomfortably, "Yes, I'm very lucky to have him. He's a great man, Elaine."

"Oh yes, I know, wonderful. I just find it odd, you know?"

"No, I don't know. Why don't you tell me?" Glenda snipped.

Elaine smiled slightly at her mom's irritated tone, but she quickly removed it and put on her serious face. "Well, he lives alone in a six bedroom mansion in L.A., yet, you're sending me all the way to San Diego to live in a four bedroom house with five other people. Why couldn't I just stay with the two of you?"

"Elaine Meredith Sherwood, have I taught you no manners?"

"Excuse me?" Elaine answered, puzzled by her mother's outburst.

"If someone invites you into their home, you need to respect them. You can't just rudely impose. Larry invited _me_ to live with him, not _us_. If we weren't doing this, we'd both be on the street."

"Oh, drop the act mother," Elaine snapped. "I'm not naïve. Larry is a scum, but you like him because that scum has more money than the U.S. Treasury."

"Look Elaine, my entire company just fell apart. Without Larry, we really do have nothing. I just need you to stay with Audrey for a little while. Just… long enough for me to marry Larry and have you come live with us."

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound right now?" Elaine crossed her arms and looked out the window.

"I'm sorry honey," Glenda pouted, "but if we want to keep living the L.A. lifestyle, we'll have to make sacrifices. _Mine_ is marrying a man I don't love, and _yours _is staying with a suburban family for a bit."

"I could laugh, this is so messed up." Elaine turned to Glenda, "Did you even consider what it would be like for me living with these people? I'll have to look at Audrey's face every day knowing that you told her a complete lie."

"I didn't lie to her, Elaine. I just…didn't tell her the whole truth."

"You lied," Elaine said flatly.

Glenda shook her head and continued driving in silence.

When the two arrived in front of the Parker's/Nichol's house, Glenda finally spoke, "Don't make this unpleasant, Elaine."

"Audrey!" Glenda exclaimed as Audrey greeted her at the door, "I'm so glad to see you!" Glenda pulled Audrey into a tight hug.

"It's great to see you too. I think it'd be greater under happier circumstances, but you know."

"What can you do?" Glenda shrugged and pushed her way inside.

Audrey smiled at Elaine, "You've gotten so beautiful."

"Thank-you, Audrey." Elaine paused, "I don't just mean for the complement, but for welcoming me into your home."

"Oh, you're so sweet, come here."

Audrey gathered Elaine in a hug and Elaine felt gladdened by its warm, welcoming comfort.

"Drake-Josh, come downstairs, Glenda and Elaine are here." Audrey yelled and smiled down at Elaine, "Come on in."

Elaine dragged her suitcases in the door and was greeted by the sight of a middle-aged man and her mother gazing discouragingly at varies decorations in the house.

"You must be Walter." Elaine said and smiled, "Thank-you for having me."

"Oh, it's no problem," Walter gushed at Elaine's politeness.

Elaine grinned at his feminine demeanor and then looked around, "I thought more people lived here."

"Oh," Audrey laughed as she came to stand next to her, "Megan is at an oboe lesson and Drake and Josh, well…oh," Audrey smiled, interrupt by the presence of a stocky teenage boy with an unusually big head. "Elaine, this is Josh, Josh, Elaine."

"It's nice to finally meet you, I've heard quite a bit about Elaine Sherwood," Josh said, extending his hand.

Elaine took it in hers, "I hope I can live up to my reputation."

Josh laughed nervously, remembering Drake's words about Elaine, "I don't," he whispered.

"I'm sorry?" She asked.

"Uh…let me help you with your bags."

Elaine smiled, "Awe, he is sweet, just like you said mom."

Elaine looked over at her mother who had now taken her seat comfortable on the couch.

"What did you say, dear?"

Elaine smiled at everyone in the foyer, "Would it be alright if I went and got settled in?"

"Oh yes, Josh will show you to your room," Audrey said, moving over to Walter, "And we'll go catch up with your mom."

"Alright," Elaine answered and her and Josh proceeded up the stairs.

"I can take those, really," Elaine gestured at Josh who struggled to get up the stairs.

"No, I got it."

When the two reached the bedroom and Josh put down her bags she looked around then turned to him, "Thank-you, you really didn't have to do that."

"It's fine."

Elaine shook her head, "So where's Drake. I'm curious to see the man he's grown into."

Josh snorted, "Man, if you can call it that."

"What?" Elaine smiled.

"Nothing. He's in our room, come on."

Elaine followed Josh into his room. When she walked in on who she assumed was Drake, he was absent-mindedly watching television.

"Uh, Drake, Elaine's here," Josh said and walked over to him.

"Mm-hmm," Drake mumbled.

Elaine looked awkwardly at Josh,

Josh picked up on the hint and turned to Drake, "Um, Drake, aren't you going to say hi to Elaine."

"Yea-hi Elaine," he said and raised his hand up in a pathetic "hi".

"Hello," Elaine waved at the back of his head. "Nice to see you again. Well…the back of your head again."

"Yea…you saw a lot of that because you were always pushing me down," Drake whispered under his breath.

"What?" Elaine asked.

"Uh-he said, it's great to have you here," Josh responded anxiously.

"Mm, I'm sure that's what he said," Elaine said, not attempting to hide her words.

"See!" Drake exclaimed, "Not even here five minutes and she's already causing trouble."

"Drake-she just…"

"What's your problem?" Elaine interrupted.

Drake shot up furiously and eyed Elaine. He was about to shout, but was then taken back for a moment and lost all words.

The two locked eyes before Drake spoke, not loudly, but patiently and directed towards only her, "You, in my house, is a problem."

"Well, you might want to get over _that_ issue pretty quickly, because I'm_ probably_ going to be here a while," Elaine straight-forwardly retorted.

"I don't even know how to respond to that," Drake gapped.

"Yea, I don't either," Josh, well, Josh kind of did what Josh does

"Look, I'm not entirely _thrilled_ by the idea of us living together either, but I figure if I don't just deal with it now, I'm never going to be able to enjoy myself here. And I don't know about you guys, but I kind of enjoy living wherever living might be."

"I kind of have to agree with that," Drake said to Josh.

"Yea, me too," Josh responded.

"Okay so, I see you guys have a Ping-Pong table over there in the corner. Are we going to play or just sit here and banter like little girls?"

"Oh…it is on!" Josh exclaimed. "Drake…"

Drake stared at Elaine for a moment before speaking, "I get the good paddle."

"Yea, you're going to need that to win," Elaine said cockily. She smirked at Drake and then walked over to help Josh pull out the table.

Drake, Josh, and Elaine didn't know it yet, but something was happening. A beautiful friendship was beginning to bloom inside that room. Inside that room where…

_Boom_

"Um….pretty sure that Ping-Pong ball just went through your window." Elaine said, shaking her head yes in the direction of the damage.

"Yea..." Drake nodded, looking sadly upon his shattered window.

"It did…" Josh pouted.

"Does that happen a lot?" Elaine asked.

"Yea…" Drake nodded.

"It does…" Josh pouted.


End file.
